The broken hybrid
by Hazleshine
Summary: Nexo Bluenight a proud and happy 18 year old she may not have her birth parents but she has her pack and the little boy she took in as her own. But slowly everything started to fall slowly when she find her mate and a so called 'mistake' he made but there only two things for her to worry. Zen And Keeping her secret (Sorry for any incorrect spelling grammar ect help is welcomed)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1- Sunny days**

Nexo POV

 _Laying in the bright moonlight of the full moon shined brightly among the stars I smile taking in the sounds of the night. Closing my eyes I smile at the calmness and quiet._

 _Standing up and dusting off and grass or edit on my jeans I turn to head back to my home humming a tune quietly._

 _A noise caught my attention as I stopped walking and went silent listening at the forest around me. I was out near the northern borders but not close. That's when I heard it._

 _A baby crying._

 _Fast as my legs would go I ran fallowing the crying soon a blue bundle came into sight. My running turning into a walk as I slowly walk to the small one. I looked down and picked the bundle up and he immediately went quiet I smiled then looked around._

 _'His mother shouldn't be far I would just give her, her child and if she was a rogue I would let her go or stay a few days. We'll that's if the alpha lets us.' I thought walking around._

 _Fallowing a trail of footprints what I saw even scared me._

 _There laid a lady she looked to be 20 to 35 her bright green eyes wide open in fear. Her throat torn out her chest ripped open showing bones I quickly looked around knowing none of our warriors would do this._

 _Growling from the darkness ahead of me told me that I and the baby needed to run. Holding the infant close I ran, ran back to the packed house. The sound of large paws chasing behind me I squint my eyes that's when I saw the midnight patrol._

 _"Help! There's a rogue chasing me" I shouted getting their attention._

 _First, they looked at the small bundle in my arms but tended to me. My foot got caught on a root making me hit the ground and everything went black._

Shooting up from my bed I nearly fell over but caught myself quickly and tried calming down. It's the same dream every week the night I saved little Zen.

With a stretch and few pops from my bones, I get up and head to my closet grabbing a blue tank top and my training shorts. With a towel my clothes and undergarments and setting them on the counter of the sink, and started up the shower. Once the water was warm nicely I strip and looked at the scar on my back from the rogue on my back.

With a sigh, I step into the shower and let the water wash off all my tension. Rubbing on some lily scented soap and washing my hair with some pine scented soap and conditioner.

Stepping out of the shower I grab the towel and dried off and put on my clothes. Grabbing a hair tie I put my hair up into a high ponytail and headed out of my room and downstairs.

I cook up some food for me and Zen setting down my plate of scrambled eggs toast bacon and a yogurt. I turn my back and started to make a smaller plate of food once there was some scrambled eggs, few pieces of bacon and, a slice of toast.

Turning around I notice a bit of my bacon and half my toast was gone shaking my head with a chuckle. Walking back upstairs and into a room the walls a light sky blue with cream carpet that covers all upstairs.

"Zen breakfast is done" I called into the room

Without an answer, I walk back downstairs and looked at the small sound of giggling played through the room. With a smile, I walked to a good sized pantry hearing more giggles from inside. Slowly opening the door with a smile about half open I jump in and grabbed the little boy inside.

"Got you my little Zen" I chuckled and held him close

Zen is about 6 he has black hair and bright green eyes he has not so pale skin it still had a little golden tan to him.

"Aww your no fair using your super hearing" he pouted.

"No I heard your giggling now can I get my morning hug," I asked him gaining a smile from him.

"Yes," he wrapped his small arms around my neck as I hugged him back.

"Can I join you in training today?" he asked making me smile.

"Only if you are nice to the others and listen to beta James," I asked strictly.

Zen has this habit of not listening and messing with other kids.

"Yes, I promise" I smiled and set him down.

We sat and ate breakfast and headed out to the training grounds once there I can see most the warriors or those in training there.

I led Zen to where the pups were training from 5 to 12 with the beta they don't fight like we do but it's just some defense training. After dropping him off I went to the group of teens and adults.

"Nexo your late" I turned to the person talking but I came face to face with the alpha.

"Sorry sir I had to deal with Zen" I answered lowering my head slightly not to disrespect him.

"It's okay I know how hard it is to deal with a toddler" he chuckled making me smile.

I gave him a nod and we head to the group he stood at the front of the group as everyone faced him as he told us what is for training.

"Today we are practicing how to get out of a death hold in human, for now, we will work later on wolf than human and wolf. I want everyone to partner up with one other person." Everyone nodded and looked for a training partner.

Normally the females train with another female same with the males but I am different.

"Ben over here" I called seeing my friend looking around confused as a pup in a school yard.

"Hey Nex" he smiled and we gave each other a quick hug.

Ben is the next gamma of our pack he is 19 and about 6"4 to 6"6 but all I know is he is tall he has dark brown hair with blue eyes. He has high cheek bones a defined jaw line he has some muscle a good build.

"Is it sad you two already know how to do this" we turned and looked at our two friends Hazel and her twin sister Briar.

Hazel is 18 same with her twin both have brown-green hazel eyes. Hazel has short little brown blonde hair while Briar has long wavy dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, a maybe so" I answered with a shrug.

You could say I have had gamma training or I was teaching the gamma whatever you wanna call it. Me and Ben train sometimes in the evenings when there was b0no training that day. But it's not bad to practice stuff you already know right?

The twins left soon Ben had my arms pinned behind my back and his second arm around my neck.

With a roll of my eyes, I quickly lifted one foot and knocked his legs from under him and pushing him back. When he landed I made sure surety land with all the force I could hear a snap his hand let go of my arms slightly. Freeing my arms I elbowed his ribs and ripped his arm from my neck. Before he could do a thing he was pinned on the ground his good arm pinned behind him by yours truly.

Oh, where my manners I greeted everyone but myself.

I am Nexo Bluenight 18 years old 5"11 with black hair and bright blue eyes werewolf but that's not all I am.

 **A/N : Hi hope you guys like th fist chapter as I said before if there any problem with spelling please ignore or if it's big pm me and any help is welcomed :)**

 _ **? See ya later my stars ?**_


	2. Visit to the sky's

Nexo POV

"Thanks again Luna for watching him so I can go on a run and out with the girl's" I smile bowing slightly.

"Oh Nexo there's no need to bow or thank me I love watching Zen, to be honest, he's like a second son to me" she smiled

The Luna of out pack is a sweet kind lady she loves watching the pack pups when the mothers need a break. She has dark brown hair and soft steel blue eyes she has that motherly look to her.

"And Nexo don't call me Luna okay I just don't like it" I nodded

"Okay Helen" she smiled

"Now go your friends are waiting" she shooed

I smiled gave Zen a quick hug and kiss on top his head and left outside to the forest with a bright smile.

"So who gets out first," my wolf sapphire asked

"We just have to see don't we" I answered back to her.

"Grr" I rolled my eyes flower is always wanting out but I can't let my secret out.

Once in the woods and hidden by some bushes I strip off all my clothes and shift. My bones pop snap break and replaced themselves but it doesn't hurt that much soon black fur sprouts from my skin. Now instead of standing on two feet, I stood on four paws hiding my clothes in the bush I sniff the air and followed my friends scents.

Trotting into a clearing half ways between the border and pack house and in the clearing stood.

A dark brown wolf with blue eyes he had a few dots here and there of a lighter brown he was large but not as big as an alpha. Ben.

Then there were two Sandy tan wolves one just barely darker than the other both had bright amber eyes. Hazel the darker one and Briar the lighter one.

Then me I am a pure black wolf a bit big for she wolf but no matters people think my parents were Alphas or some sort of high rank. I had bright dark blue eyes it's uncommon to see a pure colored white black red wolves. That normally meant they were a pure gamma beta or alpha, or something is different about them.

"Hey guys" I mind linked my friends

"Finally now come on let's go " called Hazel her tail wagging.

We raced off Ben in the lead me close behind as Hazel and Briar stayed a bit behind me on each side.

"Hey Nex lets get him" Briar popped into my head

"Why?" I asked back completely confused

"He and Jack pranked us at the packed house" Hazel answered

"Yeah, they filled two, two-gallon buckets with paint one was green the other black" Briar explained.

"They caught us passing the stairs to the kitchen" I nod and started thinking

"You guys detract him I'll be back" they nod as I ran off to the left from them.

Coming to a stop and looking around to make sure no one is near I flicked an ear as my bones popped broke and grew. Not feeling the pain as my neck grew longer as with my tail and legs my paws turning to talons. My black fur retreating and soon turned to black scales my snout narrowed and grew longer and horns growing out of my skull. Sharp canines turned into deadly fangs my sight sharpened a with my smell and hearing. Bones stretched out from my back growing a pair of giant black wings I open and closed them stretching the muscle I stretch quickly and looked around.

"I am finally freed" Flower purred happily

"Happy now are we," I asked

"Yes, and what is the plan" She purred knowing we doing something.

"You'll see" I answer and she sat back and watched.

I quietly took to the sky's flying the bit I ran from the group looking down as I glide through the air. Once overhead of my friends I dived and picked Ben from the earth earning a yelp as I flew to the lake and dropping him in the water. It wasn't too deep so his head popped up as he swam to shore shaking I landed as the twins ran over.

"Good moon goddess that was hilarious he yelped like a pup" Briar laughed through the link.

"Agreed very much" Hazel chuckled with her sister

"You two I hate and you Nexo watch your back" Ben huffed sending me a playful yet warning glare.

"Yeah yeah right you won't do a thing you really need a bath though" I smiled earning a warning yet playful growl from Ben.

The other three headed off for lunch as I walked around thinking and hunting a snack when needed. You might be wondering how I can turn to a dragon and wolf well what I and the others think is my father might have been a werewolf. While my mother was a dragon shifter or as some say a weredragon or Draco up to you really. I have had a blood test do by the only pack that knows about my dragon the South moon pack. We found out my father was the alpha of the Silver stream pack but he and his mate went missing years back. But we didn't find out who my mother was but still, I'm happy to know I might or had a father out there.

Deciding for a small flight I took to the sky's again just thinking as I flew through the air taking in the fresh breeze. There is no other were 's except for werewolves and cats but a few got found and tested on making them another different were. Such as a dragon but there was only three one male two female don't ask how I know.

With a huff I landed with a low thud I start to walk home once a good mile or two I got ready to shift back but a snarl made me freeze.


	3. Close one

I stayed still after hearing the growl I know for sure it was a one of our pack I keep my spines along my back down. Slowly I turn around and face sure enough it was a wolf.

The wolf was a light shade of ash gray and I knew who was this it was James the beta.

Watching closely I saw his eyes glaze over mind linking the others but I stayed there and once the sound of paws coming had me on edge. Yes, I could take down a simple werewolf but multiple only on the number is depending if I win. Soon can into view at least ten or more warriors around me my eyes darting around watching them closely. A few snarls and growls here and there I lowered myself ready for a fight when Ben, Hazel, and Briar came running over.

"Bets James don't hurt her" Ben shouted as the three stopped in front of the beta.

"Why shouldn't I why are you three defending are horrible beast like this" James snapped

"she has are nest with hatchlings like we have pups would you want to be cruel and kill a whole family that did nothing" Briar defended

"James! Back off if they are saying the truth then they can show us the nest" the alpha boomed throng the pack link.

They glanced at me Hazel walking over giving my side a nudge well tried she had to stand on her hind legs and almost fell over. With a huff, I walked off and to a cave, I knew about.

Once there I walked over to a stack of stones and like a normal dragon I breathed out some fire warming the 'nest' with would, in turn, warm the 'eggs' inside. One curious young warrior wondered a bit too close to the nest and keeping up the act I snapped my fangs at him growling.

"See beta James we told you she had a nest" Briar nodded to the stones

"Fine but I want a patrol every time borders are checked to come and check this cave and keep it safe who knows we could become allied with this dragon" the alpha ordered with a wolfish smile

The warriors gave a respectful nod as they went to the pack the alpha soon left followed by James. Briar ran off and came back with my satchel full of clothes she and Hazel made Ben leave the cave as they sat at the entrance

I slowly shifted back to human my bone breaking shrinking and snapping back into place soon enough I stood there stripped of clothes as a human. Digging through the bag I grab a set of undergarments and a white t-shirt and a pair of training shorts.

Walking up to Briar I took her spot and let her go shift back and change once she was done she switched with Hazel.

Once us three girls were dressed I tossed Ben a pair of basketball shorts hitting the back of his head he picked up the clothing and trotted to a bush. He came back wearing the shorts.

"Okay, thanks guys for saving my hide back there I owe you three" I sighed looking at my three great friends.

"You can pay us back with a mall trip and lunch" Briar smiled.

With a sigh, I nodded "Okay but I need to pick up Zen see ya guys at…" I looked at my phone they brought I was 9:43 "…10:30?"

They all nodded we got up and went to the back I went straight to pack house picking up Zen who was playing with James little girl Vivian or Vivi Zen calls her for short.

"Zen come on time to go home" I called smiling

He looked up from the tower him and Vivian was building he gave a nod and stood up and gave a quick hug to Vivian and said 'bye'. He came running over smiling I smiled down at him he grabbed my pointer finger since his hand was too small to hold me.

"So Zen how was your day with Luna Helen," I asked smiling.

"Great! Beta dropped Vivi off and we played hide' n seek and then we started building with the blocks" he smiled

I smiled down at him "well that sounds great you wanna come to the mall with me aunty Hazel, Briar and uncle Ben" he nodded smiling

We went home once there Zen ran up to his room to change as so did I and I need to check off and scales on my skin. Once in my room, I took off the white t-shirt and shorts checking for and scales. Sometimes not all my scales go away and I need to check for them I found three that peeled off easily. Going to my closet I grabbed a black short sleeve and some Jean shorts looking around I found a button up flannel.

When I was dressed I went to Zen's room I knocked on the door and got no answer getting slightly worried I knocked again.

"Zen! Are you okay?" when I got no answer I opened the door

There on the floor was Zen I ran over I didn't need to feel his skin to know he is burning up I picked him up holding him close. My heart broke hearing him whining in pain I sat there and gently rocked him back and forth.


	4. The bird is out of the cage well Dr

Nexo POV

There laid instead of Zen a light honey brown dragonet (hatchling) with green spines and green accents it gave a yawn and looked around the room. Briar tried to reach and hold him but he quickly scampered away from her and under the bed earning a chuckle from Ben.

"Bri ya know he won't let you near him well any of us for that matter but maybe Nex Zen sees you as his mother so he might let you near" Ben glanced from under the bed to me.

I gave a shrug and sat down beside the bed I reached out to Flower knowing she will help me out. Small horns poked out of my hair my ears pointed my canines sharpened and small claws came to my hands. Giving a small purr I looked under the bed to see Zen curled in the far corner shaking. I'm guessing his dragon saw Flower and knew who we were cause he scrambled over to my lap. I smiled and held him close keeping him calmed as much as he could he gave a small squeak well mix of a squeak and yip.

"What is it buddy," I asked him smiling

He pressed his head to my hand purring he rolled over on his back giving a flick of his tail flicking. I looked at him confused he rolled back over and started to paw at the material of my black shirt.

"Young hungry" Flower rumbled in my mind

"Oh thanks, I was getting really confused soooo….how do I actually do that," I asked

"You can feed him like a normal human would feed a newborn or I can feed him in dragon" Flower explained

"Okay," I answered and looked at Zen who was whining pawing at my shirt.

I looked up at the others "guys mind doing me something for me"

They nod "sure" Briar and Hazel answered together

"What is it," Ben asked keeping an eye on the outside.

"Hazel help me to the cave Briar you and Ben go and act like you were wondering the forest and you to see me as the dragon. Then you see little Zen and tell the alpha of the news so no one suspects a thing." They nodded

Hazel grabbed my satchel putting in some clothes water bottles and some rags she handed me an extra satchel. I put on the empty and larger satchel and squeezed Zen into it and we were gone.

Hiding the satchels I set Zen on the ground as I shifted Hazel left once everything was done I let Flower help me on what to do. Flower, as well as Sapphire, were purring in our mind happy our pup dragonet whatever grew up. With a flick of my ear hearing paw steps nearing Flower beamed on edge. As we planned the alpha Lance beta James and Bens dad gamma Dane with a few warriors. Along with Briar and Ben in the group. I watched closely seeing the hatred in James eyes and half the warriors making my silted pupils turn to black lines in my bright blue eyes.

"Do not attack" the Lance warned

"Why shouldn't we she is weak right now she will drive the animals away and starve us" snapped a warrior

Now all the warrior's agreed quickly James looked pleased and Dane noticed and snarled at him.

"You, you're the one planting it into their heads she will being the worst what if it was Serra and Vivian you wouldn't think twice about protecting them" Dane snapped at the beta

Soon enough James had Dane pinned snarling teeth bared his claws digging into his fur I nudged Zen to behind me and picked up Briar and purred her with Zen. I stood head lowered due to one the cave and two things might get messy. Walking over I snarled making him jump as I easily tossed him off Dane but I made sure not hurt him maybe a sprang paw.

I watched as he watched me snarling but the one thing I did not notice was the glazing of his eyes. The sound of a yelp echoed through the stone walls making my head snap back the scene had me scared shocked and purely pissed off the no end.

There stood three warriors to pinning down Briar one black and tan the other gray while a tan wolf held a struggling Zen by his scruff. Now we were all here me Sapphire and Flower looking at James who had a smug look. He walked behind a stone shifting back coming out with shorts on.

"Got you now" he smirked I lost it

All I saw was red I flung him out of the cave and into a stone or tree outside the cave turning I faced the three wolves. Let's say they looked terrified stalking closer I knocked the two off Briar. Facing the gray wolf I reached his neck in my jaws he dropped Zen but Ben got over in time to catch him. With that, I clamped my jaws shut raking the wolves head from his body letting his head hit the ground I tossed the body to a wall hearing sickening sires of cracks. I needed to calm down but Sapphire and Flower would not until we had the sick bastard's blood and I am not going to hurt Vivian and Serra.

I forced myself to take control as my bones shifted back painfully from the force once human Ben handed me Zen and put a blanket over my back.

I heard the sound of the others shifting back as I kept my back to them I checked for any wounds or injuries. I only found a few minor scratches and a bruise now I want to bring back that wolf and kill him again.

"Nexo?" That was Lance the alpha I sighed

Ben took Zen from me as I put on some clothes behind a stone once down I quickly took Zen back in my arms as he woke to cry.

"Briar thanks for keeping him safe" I hugged my friend

"It's no problem Nex " she smiled

We turn and faced the group my head slightly bowed not know what will happen I did my best to stay calm.

"Nexo lift your head" Lance sighed I lifted my head.

"you are not going to get in any trouble we understand you thought we would think the worst but. You will get alpha training do to your dragon did ya think I didn't notice you were a fast learner." I nodded with a small smile

"And for those who attacked Zen and Briar", he looked at the dead gray wolf and then the black silver wolf and tan and brown wolf.

"Hold him for a second" I handed Lance Zen and I walked to the two males.

"Shift" I put every ounce of dominance anger and venom in my voice

The lowered their heads and shifted back without a word I stood there my face holding no emotion. The calm before the storm. Without a word, my right fist reared and hit square on the guy with dirty blonde hair the tan wolf he skidded to the cave wall. Turning my burning gaze to the second guy I yanked a handful of his hair.

"Never. Hurt. My. Friends." I spat and sent him back with a left punch to the cheek.

Taking deep breaths I turned and faced a smug looking Ben and Briar but scared shitless warriors and a shocked alpha. I walked back over taking Zen back into my arms he had calmed down and was snuggled into the shirt I was wearing.

"James will be taken to the dungeons after seeing the pack doctor and I want everyone to meet in the packed house." He ordered "any of you have a problem with Zen and or Nexo here I think she will be glad to deal with you as you saw" Everyone nodded and we headed back.


End file.
